1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid displacement devices such as rotary engines and more particularly to improvements in rotary engines of the radial piston type, and which are adaptable for use as external combustion engines, fluid pumps or motors, a gas compressor or motor pump, or combinations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a complete description of the prior art, reference should be made to the inventor's co-pending application identified below.